The present disclosure relates to a display processing device, an image forming apparatus, and a display processing method.
A recent known image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral can display on a display section thereof a preview image of a printing result to be obtained based on image data by a preview function. Such an image forming apparatus includes a storage area where pieces of image data are accumulated and is capable of displaying on the display section a list of file names of the accumulated pieces of image data. Upon a user selecting a file name from the list of the file names, the image forming apparatus displays on the display section a preview image of a piece of image data corresponding to the file name selected. The preview image allows the user to visually check the preview image and decide whether or not the piece of image data desired to be printed has been selected. However, like other generic image forming apparatuses, the display section of the image forming apparatus is small, and therefore the size of the preview image that is displayed on the display section is small. The user is therefore sometimes unable to decide whether or not the piece of image data desired to be printed has been selected only by visually checking the preview image. In order to solve such a problem, an image forming apparatus has been desired that can display an enlarged preview image obtained by enlarging the preview image.
An image forming apparatus displays a portion of an enlarged preview image obtained by enlarging a preview image. More specifically, the image forming apparatus generates enlargement image data based on image data that is input, and stores the generated enlargement image data in a storage area. Upon receiving an instruction from a user to display an enlarged preview image, the image forming apparatus retrieves the enlargement image data prestored in the storage area to display a portion of the enlarged preview image on a display section.